Apologies
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: When it is Irina's birthday and her parents decide to saunter back into her life. will they ruin Irinas special day with her boyfriend Mutt Jones, or will they be there for good reasons? IrinaxMutt


**A.N: A rather short one-shot there. But I got bored so I started this. Again, Adrianna I cannot thank you enough for your encouragement :3 Please review guys and please read Adrianna's stories (Lolagemeow)**

* * *

><p>The alarms forever painfully loud bell made itself heard in the Jones residence. Mutt Jones turned to his side to see the mass under the bed sheets that he loved so dearly. He gently pulled away the blankets with one hand to reveal a very tired and groggy -naked I may add- Irina Spalko. His girlfriend. Kissing her cheek, he softly woke her from her peaceful slumber. She grabbed her pillow and hid her head underneath it.<p>

"_I want to sleep..." _Her voice moaned, slightly muffled.

"_Well I am fully awake myself.." _Mutt gently pried the pillow from her fingers and kissed her head, admiring her unclothed body. Irina caught him staring and covered up slowly, slapping his face playfully before kissing him long and sweetly.

"_Just because I am your girlfriend does not mean that you may 'ogle' me.." _She chuckled, half-kidding. Her eyes made their way to the calender across the room. .._May 26__th _She'd become a whole year older..38. A laugh escaped Mutt's mouth as he pulled the woman up into his arms, wrapping the blankets tightly around them.

"_Happy birthday darling" _ He reached his hand behind the bed and pulled out three packages wrapped in, a radiant shade of red, parcel paper. Irina looked at him and balanced them on her curled-up legs.

"_You're so thoughtful." _Using her pinky, she loosened one of the ribbons on a rather soft, pliable package and pulled the paper off with her hand. At first she did not know what it was -a folded piece of cloth- then, upon unfolding it, she realized that it was a black, three quarter length sleeve dress that buttoned up at the front. Irina guessed the skirt would go down to just below her knees. It was beautiful.

"_I know you don't like dresses, but I just saw it and-" _Irina placed a fingertip on his lips .

"_I love it.." _She whispered, kissing him. Her hands made their way to another package. This time box-shaped. Yet again, she unwrapped it. Underneath the silky paper, and luxury velvet was a set of heart shaped sapphire earrings. Matching her eyes. -Icy blue- She unhooked them from their case and gently attached them to her ears. They accentuated her eyes beautifully. Mutt watched on, silently, waiting for her to open her last present. It didn't take long. Irina gently opened the last package to reveal a small ring box. She gasped as she opened, revealing a similarly styled ring to her earrings. A small message was scrawled on the inside of the box..._Will you marry me?.._she dropped the ring and looked him dead in the eye, never blinking. "_You want me to-"_

"_Yes baby.." _He whispered, cutting her off with a kiss.

"_Oh my god Mutt! I'd love to marry you!" _She flew her arms around his neck and kissed the stubble-ridden face of his many times. Mutt could not explain how over joyed he was. Not letting any more time fly by, he slipped the ring onto his fiancée's ring finger and returned the kisses.

"_I love you.." _He whispered into her ear.

"_I love you too.." _ Irina melted into his warmth. Never did she think that she would ever love anybody, she was such a hard person to win over, but Mutt was special, he treated her right, he cared for her dearly, so did the rest of his family. She had plenty of experience of solitude and alienation in her lifetime. Nobody had been there for her when she was a young girl. Many people saw her as a witch in the village she had grown up in, even her own family. It hurt Irina so much , from the inside, knowing that the majority of people had hated her. She could never forget about it, even if she tried too. The bruises and scars still remained on her body, from where her own father, the one that used to tuck her in bed at nights, had beaten her. The hateful remarks and bullying still scorched never healing wounds in her heart, from the students, from her school, that used to be her dear friends. The shunning, the ostracisms the villagers, the same ones that used to adore her sweet presence, had cursed her with, still mentally scarred Irina whenever she felt un-needed, uninteresting or even unwanted to others. Irina gently released herself from Mutt's grip and slipped on some undergarments. She noticed Mutt staring again and gently slapped his face. "_What did I say earlier hm?" _He responded with an eye roll and also began dressing. Kissing him, Irina bent down to collect the dress for today's outfit and slipped it on. She looked beautiful. It fit her slender frame perfectly.

"_Baby...you look so beautiful." _He scooped her up into his arms after he had finished dressing and kissed her nose. Irina let out a few happy tears and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"_Thank you." _Irina grasped his shoulders and kissed him, letting it last. Massaging his lips with hers. Mutt sighed happily and let her rest her head on his shoulder after they had broken off the kiss. He stroked her head gently with his fingers and cradled her in his arms. By far the best day of their lives. A small sound of knocking on the door caused them to unhand each other, though rather reluctantly, so they could answer it. Holding Irina's hand, Mutt escorted Irina to the door to be greeted by his mother and father, Marion and Henry (or Indiana to his friends) Jones.

"_Happy birthday Irina.." _Marion smiled, hugging her gently and handing her a small package. Henry also gave his wishes and hugged her.

"_Thank you" _Irina nodded, unwrapping the package to reveal a floral silk shall. "_I love it" _She wrapped it daintily around her neck.

"_I'm glad you do." _Marion spied the ring and beamed happily. "_Mutt?..you-" _She wrapped her arms happily around Irina. So did Henry.

"_Yes mom.." _He chuckled, watching his mother and father hug their soon to be daughter in law. Once the embracing had ended, the family moved downstairs and began to dine on their breakfasts.

"_I'd like to say that I am honoured to be a part of this family.." _Irina declared as she bit into a piece of toast, the melted butter oozing messily though her teeth. Making Mutt laugh.

"_It is our pleasure Irina." _Henry replied, smiling and pouring out some orange juice into her beaker. Irina sighed happily, drunk some of her juice and then leaned into Mutt's warmth. He draped his arms over her and pulled her closer to his body. With his free hand, he held hers and kissed her sweetly, before resting his head on hers.

"_I love you so much ba-" _

The doorbell rang. Forcing Mutt into not completing his sentence. Marion got up and answered it. The rest followed swiftly behind. An old couple greeted them. Henry draped an arm around Marion's shoulder and cocked an eye suspiciously. "_Yes?"_

"_I.- we would like to see our daughter." _The woman uttered. She possessed a thick Ukrainian accent. Mutt, who was also standing their looked at them with disgust. He recognised them as the family that Irina had once lived with. The ones that disowned her. He had been shown many pictures of them before. He grabbed the woman's husband by the shoulder and glared at him with a piercing fiery stare.

"Y_ou...you're the ones that abandoned my darling fiancée..." _

They opened their mouth to speak, but were silence when their daughter came into view. Irina gaped at them, open mouthed as she appeared behind Mutt's shoulder. Before they could say anything, even to Mutt, she ran to the nearest room, the study, tears were welling in her eyes. Instinctively, Mutt ran after her, while a very reluctant Henry and Marion invited them into the sitting room. Mutt found the poor woman on an armchair in the corner of the room, weeping into a pillow. Gently pulling the pillow from her grasp, he pulled her up into his arms and comforted his crying lover, stroking her back soothingly and squeezing her hand tightly.

"_I don't understand!..why are they here?.." _She sobbed into his chest, leaving a damp spot on his shirt. "_How did they find me?..why would they come back to me?" _Mutt let her vent out her emotions, he proved to be a good listening ear. He softly pulled away from her and held her at arms length, grasping her shoulders.

"_Maybe..they." _Mutt was unsure of the answer himself.

"_See..there isn't a reason..you can't think of one" _Her sobs slowed down as he comforted her. Mutt pulled her close again and stroked her head gently.

"_You'd better speak to them.."_

"_NO!.." _She snapped, banging her fist against his chest._"They hate me!, they left me for a reason Mutt! I can't just speak to them as if nothing happened." _She was now stroking the spot where she had hit him, and was quivering. "_I-I'm scared..."_

"_I'll be there baby, I'll hold you're hand the whole time and I wont let them lay a finger on you" _

Irina sat on the edge of the bed, let out a sigh and looked up at Mutt. "_Ok.." _

"_Whenever you're ready..." _He extended his arm..

She reached up to hold his hand and calmed her breathing. "_I'm ready.." _Mutt nodded and held onto her as he escorted her into the sitting room. There they were, sitting uncomfortably and drinking tea out of the spotted tea cups that Marion set aside for guests. Irina looked up at Henry and gave him a small smile. He took the hint and left the room, practically dragging Marion behind him. A painful silence followed, until the father spoke up.

"_So I heard you were banished from the KGB" _

It took Mutt a great deal of effort to stop himself from smacking that man's face off. Such a hurtful thing to bring up. He felt Irina quivering and pulled her closer to his chest.

"_Yes father" _She uttered, as though she was a child again. Mutt could see how much these people had frightened her. It angered him. He gently stroked her back. His consoling was enough to calm her down. "_So why is it you return to me after all these years?" _Irina asked, coolie, allowing herself not to be frightened by these people. Her mother looked at her and took a sip of tea, slurping it as to not scald her thin cheese wire lips. Then glared dismally at her youngest child.

"_We have come to inform you of Kiryl's death."_

"_What?" _Irina's stomach dropped. That was it? That was all they had come for? Kiryl was her older brother. She loathed him greatly for his abusive and hostile behaviour. She couldn't care less if he had died. He was getting old anyway, and his alcoholic behaviour did not help towards prolonging his life. "_I don't care. You know I don't" _She lolled her head back on Mutt's arms. "_What are you really here for?" _There was a painful silence. Followed by a cough of Irina's father. He looked to his wife and then cleared his throat again after an approving nod.

"_We have come to apologise for what we put you through" _He murmured. Standing up with his wife and heading towards the woman curled up in Mutt's first Mutt held her tighter than ever before. But after a rather sharp elbow in the ribs from Irina, he let go and let her stand.

"_How did you find me?" _

"_Your sister informed us that you lived here." _

"_Of course..." _That was an obvious question. Her sister Karynah was her dear friend and protected her from her family for most of her childhood. But Irina had to keep them talking. She needed to see exactly how 'sorry' they were. "_Why do you think I should forgive you?..I was six! You abandoned me!..I almost died!" _Her hands covered her face and she let out short, sharp sobs. It pained her so much to have to state it. Her parents felt a great deal of burning guilt in their hearts. "_You don't love me!..you never did."..._That was the last stab, it hurt. Before Irina could return to her lover, her mother gently grabbed her arm and cupped her bewitchingly beautiful face in her hands. Instead of screaming hatefully at her for the sudden out burst. She gently stroked her head.

"_Darling, we cannot force you to forgive us. But we need you to know that we are deeply remorseful for our..disgusting behaviour towards you." _She said in a hushed voice, letting a tear drop. She gently kissed the top of her daughter's head and held out her arms. "_We love you, no matter what, even if it took us all this time to realize it." _ It had been such a long time since they had been like this to her. Kind..and gentle and what Irina had been pleading for ever since they left her..loving. She could sense their guilt with the psychic powers she wished she had never discovered and walked into her mother's grasp. "_You're so beautiful..Irina." _That was the first time they had ever used her name in a long time. Upon breaking away from her mother, Irina let out a tear.

"_I..I forgive you.." _She hugged her mother again, then glanced briefly at her father. He was soon to join in the embrace and also kissed Irina's head.

"_I love you darling..I will never hurt you like that again...I swear, deep down" _

"_I love you too, father..and you, mother."_

They held her tighter than ever before. It was then that her father reached into his pocket and pulled out a minute present. "_Happy birthday sugar.." __They remembered?.._Irina grasped it without saying another word and opened it slowly with her thin fingers. Her eyes widened at the contents. There in her hands, was a golden locket, with the words "_We will never stop loving you darling" _engraved onto the front, with small diamonds above the "I"s . On the inside, a photo of Irina when she was a baby resided there. Letting out tears, she clasped it around her neck and yet again, hugged her parents.

_"Oh thank you!..so much. It must have cost a fortune!"_

_"It's the least we could do after what we did." _Her mother whispered into her ear.

Irina shook her head. "_All I want is your love, I don't need presents from you to prove that.."_

_"You will always have our love, I cam promise you that."_

Mutt watched on smiling to himself. This was by far the best day of both of their lives. Not only had Irina gained a fiancée, but also what she wanted so dearly. A loving family.


End file.
